


Pick A Number

by omgitscharlie



Series: Hit The Like Button Universe [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Squirting, Teasing, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgitscharlie/pseuds/omgitscharlie
Summary: After sending countless teasing text messages, Inuyasha makes Kagome pick a number.* Nominated for Best NSFW, 2021 1st Quarter Feudal Connection Awards.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Hit The Like Button Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991272
Comments: 20
Kudos: 126





	Pick A Number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeiChanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiChanz/gifts).



> This is my official announcement that I have challenged @keichanz to a smut-off. There are no rules or restrictions, just to have fun and be as smutty as possible. What does that mean exactly? I don’t know man, I just work here. 
> 
> There is also no time limit for Keiz to come back at me with her own one-shot, so please do not pressure her as this is all in good fun. 
> 
> Honestly, I figured it would just be a fun, little challenge that would make both of us laugh and have all of you entertained. When both fics are done, you can post which one you prefer in the comments of our posts. It’s okay, I know I’m bound to lose 😂.
> 
> This one-shot is also dedicated to our lovely Smut Queen! So Keiz, I know things have been a lil rough for you, so I hope you enjoy it and it lives up to your standards! 
> 
> Before we move into the one-shot itself, there are some TRIGGER WARNINGS to be aware of. This story contains BDSM undertones, light choking, rope play, daddy kink, face-fucking, dub-con and dom/sub play. It is extremely explicit, so if that makes you uncomfortable, please avoid reading this fic.

All. Fucking. Day.

She had been teasing - no, _tormenting_ \- him all fucking day and, what was worse, he knew she was doing it completely on _purpose_.

The ping of a text notification had Inuyasha both infuriated and excited with the knowledge of what the contents were within it. Kagome had been feisty since she woke up that morning, taking it out on him through teasing touches and soft pleas of not wanting him to leave. Inuyasha had half a mind to take her up on her offer, but when she started whining, he figured it would be fun to let her squirm a little - make a day of it.

Well, did he ever regret his decision now. 

> [SMS **received** from: Babygirl ❤️] - daddy please (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: Babygirl ❤️] - i’ve been a good girl all day (seen ✔️)

Like _hell_ she had been. 

He’d told her to be a good girl when he’d left, intending to be the one to toy with her for the day; he’d intended to tell her to do things and make sure she was nice and _ready_ for him when he got home. 

Instead, she was sending him pictures of what was ‘waiting for him’, starting with a picture of her in one of his shirts. On her knees in front of the mirror, she pulled the bottom of the shirt down so it pressed tight against her breasts and separated them. Fuck. Kagome knew what that did to him. To know that she was wearing his shirt and getting her _intoxicating_ scent all over it almost got him as hard as the picture itself did. 

There had been a part of him that wanted to work later just to make her suffer, to have her build herself up to the point of bursting so he could return the favour of torment when he got home. Yet, when Kagome started sending much more explicit pictures, Inuyasha knew he would be heading in early for the day. 

Thank _fuck_ he was working alone that day. The last thing he wanted was to have to make sure no one could _smell_ him.

> [SMS **_sending_** to: Babygirl ❤️] - u honestly think you’ve been a good girl? (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: Babygirl ❤️] - i’ve done everything you asked (seen ✔️)

Inuyasha looked at the time at the top of his phone screen before looking back at their messages. He could possibly push it for another hour before going home, but why should he wait? Everything he’d wanted to accomplish had been done for the day and now he was just working on extra paperwork that he really could leave for his receptionist the next day.

Pushing his tongue to the inside of his cheek, he continued that internal conflict of whether or not to give into what they _both_ wanted. 

> [SMS **received** from: Babygirl ❤️] - please? (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **_sending_** to: Babygirl ❤️] - you’ve seen sendin me naughty pics all day when u know i’m workin (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **_sending_** to: Babygirl ❤️] - u think that’s bein good? (seen ✔️)

It had been distracting as hell, but he was well aware of her ‘feign innocent’ act that had worked the first time but never after that. Now, it had simply changed into some type of game that Kagome tended to lean on if she didn’t like the fact that he wasn’t giving her exactly what she wanted. Typically, she was modest in her requests, but days like this one had her _greedy_.

> [SMS **received** from: Babygirl ❤️] - i just wanted to remind you of whats home when you’re done (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: Babygirl ❤️] - wanted to encourage u (seen ✔️)
> 
> Those texts had him audibly scoff.
> 
> [SMS **_sending_** to: Babygirl ❤️] - bullshit (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **_sending_** to: Babygirl ❤️] - better pick a number, baby (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: Babygirl ❤️] - no daddy please! (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: Babygirl ❤️] - i didn’t mean to i promise (seen ✔️)

There she went, putting on that act again. He could practically hear how obviously desperate it would have been if they were in person. The thought of her on her knees in front of him, peering up at him with those deep, smouldering doe eyes as she begged for anything and everything he could give her had him impossibly hard - another reason he was thankful he was alone. 

> [SMS **_sending_** to: Babygirl ❤️] - pick a number. I'm turning off my phone but ill be home in a couple hours (seen ✔️)

A liar. A big, fat liar. 

Grinning to himself, he made up his mind that he wasn’t about to let himself be tormented any longer - it was time for revenge. 

Changing into what he left the house in (grey jeans, a black henley and leather jacket), he grabbed his keys, locked up the shop and headed to his car. He’d forgone a hat that day, Kagome pushing him to be more confident in his ears being on display by not wearing a hat if he knew he was headed somewhere that wasn’t too public before going back home or to Kagome’s. Though, soon it wouldn’t be one or the other, but one in the same. It was one of the many things she did to improve his confidence in what he was.

Kagome rarely ever had any issues getting riled up by her fiance. One word, look or touch was enough to have her thinking about him the rest of the day. No, sex wasn’t the _only_ aspect of their relationship that she adored, but it definitely was the most _fun_. 

Especially when _she_ was able to be the one riling him up for a change. 

For almost the whole day, she had a giddy grin etched into the corners of her lips, phone never too far from her. Every notification had her grin regain it’s width, seeing how Inuyasha was fairly frustrated by her and her antics. That meant it would just be that much _better_ when he got home; Kagome had even gone as far as to cancel her meetings the next day, mentally and physically preparing herself for what was to come.

If Inuyasha was there, he would have been able to smell the fact that she made a point to get every room of their apartment coated in the scent of her desire. When he got home, she wanted his head _reeling_ with the thought of her - she wanted him _primal_.

More often than not, Inuyasha was intuitive and rather generous when it came to the way he pleased her, playing off their playfulness and making sure he took his time. 

Not today.

Kagome wanted it rough; she wanted every inch of her mind to be coated with a frenzied lust filled with the sentiment of ‘more’.

> [SMS **received** from: MechDaddy 🚗] - pick a number. I'm turning off my phone but ill be home in a couple hours (seen ✔️)

_Fuck_.

She hadn’t intended to push him _that_ far. 

Even still, Kagome released an audible whimper to herself at the thought of what that number would represent. She knew to keep it modest and not push the amount to what she thought she could take, as _that_ number and the real one were more often than not very similar.

He’d said he’d turned off his phone, but she still mulled over the number and eventually set it to him when she found what she thought would be the sweet spot. 

> [SMS **_sending_ **to: MechDaddy 🚗] - 5 (seen ✔️)

Yes. She felt good with that number. 

Now all she needed to do was wait for him to come home. She had a couple hours to prepare, to make sure she had _everything_ ready for when he came home. 

Putting the car in park, it was only then that he allowed himself to look at his phone and see what her response was.

> [SMS **received** from: Babygirl ❤️] - 5 (seen ✔️)

A good number. She was learning. 

Before getting out of the car, he adjusted his cock within his jeans to try and hide just how hard he was. The last thing he wanted was to have someone give him a side-eye in the elevator or, even worse, have Kagome notice it right when she saw him. He didn’t want to give her the satisfaction. 

Once in said elevator, he tightened the messy ponytail that sat high on his head before straightening out his jacket and stretching his neck from one side to the other. The ding of the elevator had his ears stick straight up, stepping out into the hallways and making his way down towards her apartment. Not even halfway down the hall did he smell it - did he smell _her_. It stopped him dead in his tracks. 

“Oh, you fuckin’ _brat…_ ” he growled, through gritted teeth and lowly, to himself with eyes closed and jaw clenched in an attempt to keep his mind clear. If he was already smelling her from there, it meant she must have scented the _entire_ apartment. 

She was playing dirty.

And fuck, if she wasn’t gonna _get it_ when he got there.

Managing to make it to the front door, he pulled out his keys and began unlocking the door, knowing Kagome always kept it locked when she was alone. 

The jingling of keys had her entire body freeze, spine stick-straight at the realization of just who was on the other side of the door. Kagome came to understand she hadn’t been the only one pulling the low blows that day and her fiance was about to make up for lost time. 

Still dressed in that same shirt, hair up in a messy ponytail of her own, she wore absolutely nothing beneath the oversized garment that hung from her shoulders. Well, almost nothing.

And she wasn’t necessarily _wearing_ it, either. 

Like a deer in the headlights, Kagome remained frozen in place as the click of the lock came before the knob turning and the door being pushed open. What she saw was that ever so familiar predatory look in his eye, the one that told her to run if she didn’t know what staying put meant for her. Her heart jumped in her throat, swallowing down the urge to immediately start begging. Begging for what? She couldn’t say.

‘Everything’ seemed right.

God _damn_ , did he look stunning. The way the henley of his shirt showed just a hint of the top of his pecs and beginning of his collarbone - showing how more ink had been added to his flesh there. The fact that he hadn’t worn a hat just added to the overall aesthetic, Kagome knowing that he had been growing more confident with letting them just be out in the open. The amber of his gaze bore into her own, offering the promise of payback that caused that familiar heat to pool between her thighs. 

The instant he’d opened the door, the smell of her flooded every corner of his mind, overwhelming his nose and causing his pupils to blow wide with intoxication. Without hesitation, he found her standing in the middle of the apartment, dressed in what she’d sent him earlier and seemingly nothing else but that look of sheer surprise on her face. With a smug, toothy grin, he closed the door behind him by kicking it with his converse-covered foot, “Surprised to see me?” he asked simply, taunting her by playing it off like he hadn’t come home early.

Kagome remained still, hands clenched at her sides as she took the smallest step back, though only to make her stance more comfortable, “Hi, daddy,” she said somewhat meekly, thrown off guard by his sudden appearance and the lack of mental preparation she’d wanted to allot herself for when he got home. 

The amber of his gaze scanned the apartment before landing back on her face slightly more narrowed, “You’re really askin’ for it, aren’t ya?” His tone was edged, peeling his jacket off and tossing it on the kitchen counter before rolling up the sleeves of his henley while walking towards her, “Scentin’ the whole apartment. You just really want it rough, huh?” 

Chocolate brown hues flitted to his fingers rolling up his sleeves, finding it to be one of the most mundane but _erotic_ motions he did. The ink on his forearms became revealed as he rolled them up to the ditch of his elbow, only stopping when he got less than a foot away from her. Straightening, he took a half step closer, craning his head down while tilting his head with expectancy. Kagome could feel her knees getting weak as she let her head fall back so she could look up at him; their height and size difference was yet another aspect to their relationship that both of them adored. It was all about power dynamics.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kagome stated, trying to keep the smirk from creeping over her lips and, instead, leaned into the shock of him being home early. Every part of him wanted to reach out and make her submit right then and there, but she didn’t deserve that - hadn’t earned it.

“Oh, I think you do, pretty girl. I think you knew exactly what you were doin’,” he murmured, leaning his head down to see her reciprocate by tilting her head upward to meet him halfway, hoping for a kiss. Being that close to her made it almost impossible for him to keep his resolve, especially when she’d been riling him up for the last few hours. Taking one of his hands, he gently cupped her chin with the side of his index finger, “You know what that means, don’t you?”

“But I really didn’t mean t-” 

The gentle touch of his hand on her chin turned to a tight grip on her jaw, Kagome's eyes widening at the rougher contact, “Don’t matter if you meant to or not, though I know full well you _did_ , you know the rules.” 

Worrying her lower lip was the only way to stop her from full-on pouting, which she knew would only encourage him to do the opposite of what she wanted, “Yes, daddy.”

That grin returned to his lips as he leaned his head down far enough for her to feel the heat of his breath against her lips as she spoke, “You wanna be my good girl, don’t you?” 

_“More than anything.”_

It was what she wanted to say, but could only give out a soft, whimpered ‘mhm’ in response. Inuyasha could see how she let her eyelids get heavy and half-open as her head just barely got closer to his, trying to ask for him to do the same.

“You want a kiss, pretty girl?” Low and rugged, he spoke with full knowledge that it was _exactly_ what she wanted. Her nod was unnecessary confirmation. Tilting his head slightly, he barely brushed his lips against her own, as if telling her that he was about to give in to her request, but stopped short. Kagome’s eyes had closed by that point, lips parted with the intent of giving his tongue an easy entry. 

With his hand still on her jaw, Inuyasha scanned her face with a devious grin, “I don’t think you deserve one.”

Kagome’s eyes snapped wide open, seeing his own staring her down with nothing but complete seriousness. He was so close, which meant she was just as close to getting the taste of him that she felt she needed to stay standing. 

Instead, Inuyasha let his head move to get steady her breathing. That became increasingly difficult when her fiance’s thumb brushed over her nipple, inhaling a sharp breath through her nose before releasing a soft whine.

The way her body responded to his touch had his cock pressing against his jeans to the point of a dull ache, needing to remind himself that building the anticipation was part of the whole scenario. Lifting his gaze to her face he felt self-satisfaction at the sight of her trying so hard not to unravel so soon, aiming to make it more difficult as he leaned closer and pressed his lips against the shell of her ear, “Safeword, baby girl.”

“Arrow,” she whimpered, opening her eyes only to roll them to the back of her head as he pinched her nipple between his thumb and index finger, “Daddy-” she mewled, keeping her hands clenched at her sides, knowing one of the unspoken rules was no touching until he told her she was allowed. 

“Non-verbal,” he continued, nipping at her lobe before hearing her quickly snap her fingers three times in a row, ear twitching in response. With that established, he pressed a gentle kiss to her temple as a silent ‘good girl’, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of saying it but still giving his girl a bit of praise. Catching the sentiment, Kagome let a brief smile pass swiftly over her face before she felt him reach an arm around her waist and pull her flush against him, “Touch.”

Immediately, Kagome lifted her hands to rest on his chest, running them down to his stomach and back up before gripping the fabric of his shirt in her fists. Noticing the frantic nature of her touch, Inuyasha offered another one of his devilish smirks that had Kagome swooning. How was he able to have such a hold over her? It wasn’t fair to her, completely oblivious to just how many times Inuaysha himself was wrapped around her finger. 

Running his hand down her spine, over her lower back and tailbone, he stopped dead in his tracks right as he took a fistful of her ass. To his surprise, something hard sat between her cheeks and it took him no time to register just what it was. Gripping the hem of the shirt she wore and tugging it up over her ass before running that hand back down to feel the texture of a jewel. The gasp that came from the woman against him, paired with how she dug her head into his chest, told him that she’d been planning this.

“ _Oh_ fuck,” he cooed before gripping the jewel and tugging the butt plug that she had surprised him with, “How long has this been in?” he asked, hearing Kagome release a choked moan at the feel of his gentle pull. The rush of her scent had his own groan leave him, taking his free hand to grip the hair at the nape of her neck and tug her back. The glazed-over look in her eyes met his newly invigorated one, seeing how her mouth hung open to let silent moans leave her.

“A little bit before you got home,” she mewled, releasing a soft cry when he tugged at the plug once again, “ _Ah!_ Daddy!” 

All resolve left him then, leaning down to capture her lips with a snarl, tongue and teeth following as he released the toy and gripped one of her ass cheeks. That little surprise earned her a kiss.

A _damn good_ one, at that.

A high-pitched moan left her, content, relieved and surprised in nature. He tasted so good, especially when she knew that he was as possessive and dominant as he was in that moment. It left her drunk on her desire for him, to take in whatever he offered, and do so happily.

Indulging in the feel of her against him, Inuyasha nipped at her lower lip giving her another growl of pleasure as he gave her ass a gentle. Kagome yelped against their kiss, her own hands running down to the belt of his jeans as a signal for what she wanted. 

“Nuh-uh,” he scolded, releasing the grip of her hair to reach down and snatch her hand and lift her fingers to his lips, “Five minutes,” he stated, receiving a whine from the woman against him. She’d chosen the number, she knew what it meant. Inuyasha pressed one more kiss, small and chaste, while he moved his hands to grip her hips, “Bedroom.”

Without a word, Kagome took a step back and, with a nod, headed towards the bedroom, Inuyasha following behind her to make sure she didn’t try anything. Once or twice, she’d tried to ensue a chase around the apartment or his house, if only to rile him up more - not this time. He was in no mood.

If he didn’t love seeing her squirm so much, he would have pushed her against one of the kitchen counters and taken her from behind right then and there. But it wasn’t about him, not right now. It was about making sure she knew her place and that, if she wanted to toy with him, there would be consequences. 

Walking into the bedroom, Inuyasha noticed the little display she’d put on her nightstand: a bottle of lube, some rope and her magic wand. The words ‘good girl’ almost left him then - _almost_. Kagome knew what was expected of her when he asked her to pick a number and had gotten it all set up and ready for him. Closing the door behind him, Kagome moved to the bed without any prompt, familiar with how this punishment went.; it also meant she knew how to behave well so it didn’t last too long.

“Shirt off,” he commanded, watching as Kagome crossed her arms, held the bottom of the hem and pulled the shirt up over her head before tossing it aside. Inuyasha could tell that she was behaving now, obeying him to the tee with the hopes of hearing those two words that seemed to drive her pleasure just that harder. 

Walking towards the nightstand, he grabbed the light pink rope, “Hands behind your back,” each command was spoken clearly and efficiently. 

Kagome easily doing as she was told and moving her hands behind her back, she nodded as she did so, “Yes, daddy,” it was the only thing she planned to have him hear from her for the rest of the night. She’d had her fun, now it was time to pay the consequences - the pleasurable, _mind-blowing_ consequences. 

Keeping her wrists a little bit apart, he tied a handcuff knot to keep them together and leave her unable to move her arms, but still more than able to make her non-verbal safe word. Tightening it, he checked in on the comfort, pressing a kiss to her shoulder when she told him that it was tight enough but not causing any rope burn. 

With her arms tied behind her back, it pushed her chest out and slightly arched her back, which only made her all the more delectable-looking as she knelt on the bed, legs spread apart and ass sitting back on her heels. Moving to kneel behind her, he ran his hands down her curves and over her stomach; he wanted to touch her where he knew she wanted and feel just how _fucking_ soaked she was. But that would be giving her something she wanted, and Inuyasha wasn’t ready to do that just yet. 

Instead, he pressed kisses over her neck as he ran both hands up and over her ribs and beneath her breasts, “I bet you want me to take you like this, don’t you?” he breathed against the shell of her ear, causing his fiance to give him a whimpered sound of agreement, “Just fuck you from behind while playin’ with you,” Inuyasha gave in and pushed his hips against her ass, pushing the plug further inside of her and having her head fall back and rest against his shoulder with a choked sound. 

Palming her breasts, he pinched her nipples and rolled them between his index finger and thumb while nipping the top of the shell of her ear, “Make you cum so hard you can’t see straight,” he growled, the vibration of it trickling down her neck and causing a soft mewl to leave her lips and her shoulder to lift at the ticklish sensation it caused.

“Yes,” she sighed with an edge of pleading, pushing her hips back against his own, “I want it so bad.” 

One of his hands released her breast, running up over her collar bone to cup her neck gently and push her chin upward with one of his fingers. Pressing his lips to the side her mouth, he gave her nipple one more hard pinch as a way to emphasize what he said next, “Shoulda thoughta that before bein’ a brat then, huh?”

There was no way to hold back the soft sob of desperation that left her as Inuyasha pulled away from her completely and climbed off the bed, “I’m sorry!” she cried, “I didn’t mean to, honest!” 

“Too late, baby,” the tone of his voice even and collected, seemingly only ever able to achieve such a tone under these circumstances, “I already told you, you know the rules,” he added, grabbing the magic wand from the nightstand. She’d already plugged it in for him, surely as an attempt at extra brownie points, but Inuyasha wasn’t about to let her off the hook so easily, “And lyin’ to me only makes it worse.” 

Placing the wand between her legs, he gently took his free hand to push down on her hips so her clit rested snuggly against the head of it. Kagome could see the look of complete focus on her future husband’s face, telling her that he was in a completely dominant headspace. Another whine of protest left her as her legs spread wide, knowing she would need to stay that way for five whole minutes. 

“Five minutes,” he stated before turning the wand on and watching as Kagome immediately let out a choked moan while he body tensed, “No touching, no moving,” he listed, already seeing how her thighs quaked with the desire to push herself off of the intense vibration that zapped against her clit, “And no cumming. Got it?” 

“Fuck,” she squeaked, fists clenching behind her as she nodded, “Yes, daddy.” To make it just that much harder for her, he cupped beneath one of her breasts and wrapped his lips around one of her nipples, giving it a hard suck with a groan. Kagome released a loud cry at that, pushing her chest forward against the warm wetness of his mouth and wishing she was able to move her hands so she could rub his ears.

After giving her peak a quick nip, he pulled away completely with a rather wicked grin, “I’m just gonna sit and watch, make sure you do what you’re told,” he teased, pressing a kiss to her lips before pulling away and walking to one of the decorative chairs she kept in her room. 

Moving it to the end of the bed, he turned it to face her before taking a seat, legs spread and one of his arms resting over the back of it. In that position, Kagome could see how his hard cock pressed tightly against the seam of his jeans, having maneuvered it to go off and down one of his legs. How the hell did he stay so calm and cool? Obviously, Inuyasha was riled up, the way his pupils were blown wide and his voice held a perpetual growl to it, told her that much. Yet, he didn’t seem to waver when he sat back against the chair and lifted his free hand to look at the time on his watch, “Four and a half minutes.”

Had it really only been thirty seconds? Kagome could have sworn it had been at least a minute longer than that. 

Thighs continued to quake as she kept herself pressed against the vigorous vibration that seemed to create a current throughout her entire body. The dull sting of her nails digging into her palms offered some reprieve and distraction from the coil tightening in her core. Whimpers, whines and high-pitched moans left her as she tried to keep her composure, the build-up of an orgasm needing to be repressed. The plug she was using didn’t help much either.

Panting heavily, she let her head fall back, hips tensing and shivering as if trying to get away from the sensation so she didn’t go against his wishes, “Mnuh!” she cried before taking her bottom lip between her teeth to quell her desire to moan too loudly and urge herself on. 

The absolute hunger in Inuyasha’s eyes was impossible to hide as he watched her quiver and try to keep her composure. The way her breasts bounced as her body would sometimes go into full-body shocks to keep her orgasm at bay, her face contorted with pleasure and pain married together in such a euphoric way, he wanted to watch it for as long as he could. He was thankful for the messy ponytail she wore, able to see the full length of her neck and dip of her shoulders; maybe he would really pay her back and leave some rather obvious marks on her. 

It had been a long while since he’d done that and her annoyance would be worth it.

A hot breath left her in the form of an indistinguishable word, feeling herself so close to being over the edge. 

He’d turned it up too high! It wasn’t fair! 

Both statements she wanted to yell at him, but knew he would just add another minute to her time, if she did, “Daddy-” she mewled, hips making an involuntary jolt against the toy as she let her head drop forward so she could meet his gaze, “I can’t - it’s -” fuck, it was _so much_.

“Two minutes left, baby girl,” to make it even more impossible, she watched as he ran his hand over the bulge of his cock so casually, as if he wasn’t about ready to _fucking_ burst like she was, “No cumming. Do that and I’ll give you what you want.”

What did she even _want_ at that point? Every want she had was now an unadulterated _need_.

She _needed_ to feel his hands and lips all over her, _needed_ to feel his cock as deep inside of her as it could go and _needed_ to hear him tell her how good she was.

“Ah! Humn! I’m so close,” Kagome breathed out raggedly, letting her head fall forward, her back arching so her shoulders were slightly hunched forward as she tried to regulate her breathing, “I’m so-”

“If you cum, I’m gonna use your mouth to get off and that'll be the end of it,” he warned, knowing full well that she wanted this to go on as long as it could and, as much as Inuyasha wanted the same, he was willing to give that up to set a precedent. 

That seemed to help, as cruel as it was, and Kagome straightened herself with a newfound resilience, even though her composure was still rapidly crumbling beneath her.

“Thirty seconds.”

Inuyasha climbed to his feet to make his way over to her, taking a stance beside the bed as his hand reached out to cup her throat. The touch was only there to hold, not to squeeze or inflict any sort of discomfort, but to show her that he was still there and very much in the position of power. 

“I’m gonna count down from ten, and, when I hit one, you can cum,” he explained, seeing her gaze latched onto his with a nod of understanding, “Ten…” he began counting down in an even pattern as he made it so their eyes never left one another, “Seven…” 

Kagome was starting to feel that build up in her core, the searing heat that had been raging throughout her entire being coming to a head with the promise of being able to release it, “Four…” his voice was the only thing she could really focus on aside from the current of electricity that licked through her veins, swelling and flowing, “Two…”

She was ready, lungs taking in more inconsistent, ragged breaths to prepare them for the sounds of pure ecstasy that would leave her soon after. 

**_“One.”_ **

Inuyasha could see her eyes roll to the back of her head, a high-pitched cry escaping her open mouth as her entire body shook. He kept his hold on her throat, squeezing the sides of her neck to restrict blood flow and make it just that much more tantric for her, “Good girl,” he praised, taking his free hand and running his fingers over her clit at a raging speed when he realized she’d pushed herself up onto her knees and away from the toy that had been nestled hard against it. 

The sounds of his praise, paired with the sudden motion of his hand, had that moan turn into a scream as that built up orgasm came to a head. Inuyasha could smell just how hard she'd cum, as if feeling her gush against his hand wasn’t enough, and all he could do was lean his forehead against her temple.

“Oh, _fuck_ yeah,” he encouraged, hearing those desperate sounds leave her over and over again, Kagome needing to gasp heavily in between each sound before those screams turned into euphoric sobs. She was overwhelmed by the way her body felt, how it felt on fire and electrified at the same time.

“Daddy,” she whimpered, pushing her hips against his hand as her thighs continually shook from her nerves being completely overtaken by the pleasure radiating from her core, “Fuck.” It was a long, drawn-out whine as her orgasm continued to crash over her in waves. 

Loosening his grip on her throat, he nipped at the shell of her ear, “Good girl, baby,” he encouraged, Kagome releasing a happy little sound before turning her head to catch his gaze, “You came hard, huh?” 

Panting heavily, Kagome nodded with a soft hum of acknowledgment before feeling his lips press gently against her own, “Only you can make me cum that hard,” she mewled, Inuyasha’s ego swelling in his chest and pulsing in his cock as he offered a smug grin against her lips as he indulged in another slow, languid kiss.

“That’s right. This pussy’s mine,” he murmured against her lips as he ran his fingers over her clit and down between her folds before pulling them back up once again. Kagome nodded in agreement, whispering the word ‘yours’ against his mouth as she stretched her fingers and tried to move her wrists against the rope. It wasn’t out of the need for escape, just an adjustment to get comfortable. 

Noticing her shift, Inuyasha flitted his attention to her wrists before finding her eyes once again. For what he wanted to do, her hands were best either unbound or bound in front of her, rather than behind her. He relinquished his grip on her throat completely to unbind her hands and Kagome was almost positive she would fall forward, but managed to miraculously stay upright. 

Feeling the rope go slack, her shoulders came forward and she leaned over, hands placed flat against the bedding in front of her. The loud hum of the magic wand continued and was the only reason she hadn’t completely relaxed her legs, knowing her senses were still in overdrive and, if she relaxed, it would be an insane shock to her system. Inuyasha did the favour of turning the wand off and placing it back on the nightstand, leaving Kagome to release the tension in her legs and sit low on the bed. 

With her on all fours, Inuyasha finally tugged at the buckle of his belt, undoing it before following it up with his button and fly. Having fallen to her chest, Kagome turned her head towards him, watching as his fingers moved deftly and smoothly to reveal the black of his boxer briefs. Biting on her lower lip, she let her gaze find his, seeing him staring down at her with a sense of promise as he pushed down the front of his waistband.

When Kagome let her eyes fall back to his crotch, his cock was released, hard, pulsing and leaking at the head. The hanyou could see how his future wife licked her lips at the sight; even after such an intense, mind-shattering orgasm, she was needy for him. 

“C’mere,” he commanded, wrapping his hand around his cock and giving it one slow stroke of encouragement. Pushing herself up onto her hands, she maneuvered herself so she was facing him, moving a few inches closer. It took everything in her power to pull her gaze from his cock and look up at his face again. 

Damn. She looked so fucking good on her hands and knees, looking up at him with lust-filled eyes and swollen lips just begging for more of him. Only he got to see her like this, no one else. She’d told him that no one had made her cum like he did, made her so impassioned and completely overwhelmed with desire. Inuyasha had brought excitement and _fun_ to sex that no one ever had and Kagome was always eager to experience more.

“On your back.”

The command confused her, that emotion passing over her features for an instant as her fiance lifted his brows expectantly. Slowly, Kagome moved to lie on her back, eyes never breaking contact with his as she did so, “Like this?”

“Hang your head over the edge,” he added, seeing that same confusion as she moved closer to the side of the bed. The trust she had for him told her to just do what he asked, that he would make it worth her while. 

With her head hanging over the edge of the bed, she rested her hands on her stomach, feet flat against the mattress and her knees bent with legs hip-width apart. Trusting him was the best choice, walls clenching at the sound of his praise, “That’s my girl. Now open wide and show me that pretty tongue of yours.”

Inuyasha watched as she slowly opened her mouth, tongue sliding out and resting against her lower lip. Fuck, she was _such_ a good girl when she wanted to be. Holding his cock in his hand, he moved closer and tapped the head of it against the flat of her tongue a couple of times, “Fuck yeah…” he murmured, feeling her lips close to pressed a slow, wet kiss to the head of him and lick the precum from it, “I’m gonna fuck your throat raw, baby girl. Make it so you can’t talk.”

It was a promise Kagome knew he intended to keep.

“Mmnn, please, daddy,” she whimpered against his cock, letting her tongue flick against the divet in the underside of his cock where the head met the shaft, “Use me.”

She loved being used, loved knowing that she was the only one who could make him as frenzied as she did. Just like she’d told him, he told her that he’s never found someone who was on the same level of intimacy as he was; she was so open to trying new things and Inuyasha realized how much he’d needed someone like that in his life. 

Just when he’d think Kagome couldn’t get any more perfect, she would do or say something that told Inuyasha that she was meant for him. Maybe he didn’t really believe in soul mates or any of that other cosmic bullshit, but he knew that Kagome and him were made for one another.

A choked sound left the man above her as she continued to use her tongue and lip to tease him, offering some reprieve from the aching pressure that had built up in his lions, “Oh shit-” he hissed, watching Kagome’s lips wrap around the head of his cock as she gave a hum of contentment, “Relax,” he cooed, watching as Kagome did just that. 

Mouth open wide and head hanging over the side of the bed, Inuyasha pressed his hips forward, watching as his cock began to disappear into her. When he hit the back of her throat, Kagome released a muffled whine before dropping her larynx and giving her fiance more room to push in. Her throat was tight and oh so heavenly, causing Inuyasha to release a low, drawn-out groan as he pushed in as far as she would let him. 

With the angle she was in, it made deepthroating so much easier, Kagome realizing that she had no instinct to gag. That deduction had her eyes rolling to the back of her head and her left hand running between her thighs - she understood then why Inuyasha had asked her to get into the position she was in. 

She’d almost taken all of him, something she’d never done with her mouth. His pelvis almost hit flush against her chin as he watched how her throat bulged with the outline of his cock, “Holy - “ he breathed, holding his hips still for a moment to take in the sensation, “Fuck.”

Kagome let her fingers start to circle her clit, basking in the sounds of his pleasure as he pulled his hips back to let her breathe. Drawing in a deep gasp, she exhaled with a long, drawn-out whine as she licked her lower lip and cut off the string of saliva that had stayed connected to the shaft of his cock, “Again,” she pleaded, Inuyasha seeing her body give a giddy wiggle of anticipation and excitement at this newly found position. 

Inuyasha couldn’t help but give a low chuckle while leaning over her to wrap his lips around one of her nipples. With a hard suck, he let his tongue circle the peak a few times prior to pulling away with a loud ‘pop’. The sudden warmth of his mouth had her give off a breathy yelp before releasing a giggle of her own. Intending to toy with her opposite nipple, he felt the warmth of her hand wrap around his spit-slick cock and adjust it so she was able to wrap her lips around the head of him. 

A grunt left him at that, lifting his head to see her fingers circling her own clit, the absolute boulder of a diamond on her ring finger sparkling in the late afternoon sun. Knowing he had put that there had him pushing his hips further into her mouth with a groan; she was _his_ and no one else’s. Sure, it took some convincing for him to put it there, but not once did he regret doing so,

Straightening, he watched as his cock pushed down her throat, causing that bulge to happen as those wet, suction sounds followed. Again, he held it there for a beat before pulling back enough for his cock to leave her and for her to catch her breath. Each breath she took in sounded hot and moist, some of them audible as she tried to swallow down the saliva that had built up in her mouth. 

When she looked she’d caught her bearings, the hanyou couldn’t stop himself from pushing back in. Welcoming him, Kagome released a hum before her airway was obstructed by him. This time, Inuyasha let his palm run over the outline of his cock in her throat, ever mindful of her comfort and consistently keeping an ear aimed towards her hands to listen for those tell-tale snaps, “Fuck, baby. You take my cock any way you can, don’t you?” he cooed before pulling himself back so his head stayed within her mouth before pushing forward.

The even, deliberate rhythm of his hips started, hearing how her throat opened and accepted him each time he pushed forward. All the while, her fingers continued to play with herself as her body clenched around the plug that still sat snuggly within her ass. 

Picking up the pace, he leaned over her, placing both hands on the bed on either side of her waist to get better leverage. Each thrust brought out a groan, moving his hips in a more gyrating motion to make sure he got the right angle and was able to slide down her throat as much as possible. 

He’d originally hadn’t had the desire to cum down her throat, to get one out of the way before he claimed her completely. Now, with her deliciously tight mouth wrapped around his cock, those wet, suctioning sounds filling his ears driving him, he wanted nothing more than to claim her mouth. 

Kagome followed his rhythm, taking in a breath when he pulled far enough from her before dropping her larynx and accommodating his rather impressive size. Never would she be able to do this in a typical position, the way her head was hanging made the line of her throat much straighter and easier to push into. 

Oh yes. She would want to do this again.

When he pushed in and held it, Kagome lifted her free hand to rest it on her own throat, wanting to feel what he had when he ran his palm over it. When she felt the outline of his cock, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and the hand that had been circling her clit had two fingers push inside of her. God. She was absolutely soaked.

Closing his eyes, he began to feel those telltale signs of his end and had to remind himself to not go too fast or push too hard. Her throat wasn’t physiologically meant to be fucked (despite him feeling the _complete_ opposite) and was delicate, “Kagome,” he groaned, making his thrusts more shallow but much quicker, telling his fiance that he was close - _so_ close - to cumming. The way he said her name could have had her falling over the edge of her own desire once again, but concentrated on making that his reality, instead of her own.

A few more erratic thrusts were all Inuyasha needed to find his release, pushing forward just until his head hit the back of her throat and not any further. Kagome could feel the hot ropes of cum coat her mouth, releasing a whine of contentment as she swallowed it down. Inuyasha hung his head forwards as he released a deep, vicious grunt, a few more groans following it as his climax ebbed and flowed through his body. 

Even when his hips stopped and it was obvious that his orgasm was reaching its end, Kagome moved her head to suck him off with a happy hum. His amber hue rolled to the back of his head as he felt his body jolt once, then twice before straightening himself and taking a step back so he left her mouth. 

The sound that left Kagome when he did was a mix of a breathy laugh and a whimper in response to the loss of him. Licking her lips, she peered up at him and watched as his own chest heaved with the need to even out his breathing, “Was it good, daddy?” she asked so sweetly, a twinkle in her eye of that same giddiness she’d shown earlier. 

A breathy chuckle left him at that question, nodding in response as he moved to sit down on the edge of the bed before falling back onto the mattress, “Real good, baby. You like that?” Kagome nodded as she moved to sit up, releasing a whimper at the sensation of the plug pressing up into her.

Inuyasha had almost forgotten about that.

Smirking, he sat up, placing a hand on her back and pushing her forward so she was on all fours. It left her completely exposed to him, her dripping pussy ready to be used while the jewel of the plug shone at him. A very real flush came over Kagome’s cheeks (even more than the natural flush from their shared pleasure), knowing full well that he was interested in the fact that she’d surprised him with a little bit of anal play - something they hadn’t experience with much due to Kagome’s reluctance.

Inuyasha moved so he was half kneeling on the mattress beside her, his side resting on her hip as his arm wound around the side farthest from him. His hand ended up resting between her legs, pressing against her clit as his free hand tugged at the plug. Kagome gave a yelp at the sensation, clenching around the toy and almost missing his question, “You like havin’ a toy in your ass?” he asked, leaning down to nip at one of her ass cheeks.

Fisting the sheets beneath her, she pressed her hips back against his touch with the hope of that being answer enough. But then she felt him pull the plug out to the thickest part of it and leave it there, getting her accustomed to the stretch, “ _Oh_ fuck. Look at that,” he cooed, loving the sight of her so eager to explore more aspects of their sex life.

Kagome fell onto her elbows then, face digging into the blanket as she released a low moan, “Daddy,” she whined, feeling him kiss the cheek he’d nipped before pushing the plug back in and pulling his body from her completely.

“Stay there,” a blunt command that Kagome obeyed as Inuyasha kicked off his shoes and socks before pushing his jeans and underwear down his hips and off him completely. Last to go was his shirt, pulling it up and over his head to reveal the fact that the ink on his pec was added onto and brought to the other side of his chest. More traditional japanese art style with the bright colouring of a crashing wave that came from his opposite shoulder towards his sternum. Sometimes Inuyasha didn’t know who liked them more, himself or Kagome.

Moving behind her, Inuyasha gripped his cock to run the head of it over her folds, eliciting another one of her delicious whines that always had his ears up at attention. Running his free hand up her spine, he let his claw ghost over her flesh, seeing it rise with goosebumps as she released a soft hum of satisfaction, “I want you, daddy,” she whispered, arching her back and pressing her hips against his cock with the need to be filled.

Over their time together, Inuyasha had come to read her cycle and, even though the pill still wasn’t something he trusted completely, it seemed to have been rather effective over the years. Moments like the one they were living in had Inuyasha’s demon side’s need for ‘claiming’ come forth, which meant filling her to the _brim_. He wanted to breed her.

“Please…” the plea entered his ears and all he could do was smirk to himself, knowing that he could easily make her do more of that if he wanted. Leaning over her, he pressed a kiss between her shoulder blades and pushed his cock so that it slid between her legs, running against her clit, “Ah! Please. Fuck me!” she begged, gyrating her hips against the shaft of his cock as Inuyasha did the same against her, “I’ve been so good, daddy. I’ve done everything you wanted,” she bartered, fists still gripping the sheets beneath her tightly. 

It wasn’t a lie. She had done everything he asked and had done so in an obedient fashion that he adored.

Then she begged so nicely for him and there was no way Inuyasha could keep himself from giving her what she wanted. Dragging his fangs down her spine, he gripped his cock once again and pressed the head inside, but no further. Kagome could feel the heat of her fiance’s ragged breath as he kept himself composed, her own breath shaky as she pushed back to engulf more of him. He could feel her tight walls wrap around his shaft, jaw hanging open in a silent groan as Kagome gave a rather audible one as she pushed back far enough to feel her ass press against his pelvis.

“You’re fuckin’ greedy today,” he growled as he straightened himself, both hands resting on her hips to keep her flush against him, unmoving. The intentional clenching of her walls had Inuyasha snarl at her, knowing full well that she was doing so to rile him up and urge him to move. 

“I’m always greedy for you,” she whispered sweetly, reaching one of her own hands between her thighs, index and middle fingers splitting to feel where they joined, “And _only_ you.”

She knew exactly what to say to butter him up and stroke his ego, feeding into the possessiveness of his demon side. Pleased by her words, he gave his hips a quick thrust with a low hum of approval, “You’re mine, and mine _only_.” Another quick thrust was given, met with a sharp cry of pleasure from the woman beneath him. Not only did his cock hit deep within her, but the force of his pelvis hit against the end of the plug, jolting deeper into her ass for a moment with every thrust.

Her pussy was so fucking tight and warm, plush like velvet and wrapped so deliciously perfectly around him, that Inuyasha couldn’t keep himself from indulging in more of her. The pace of his hips picked up then, even and deliberate as he pulled her ass back against him at the end of every thrust. The sounds of her cries were muffled by the blankets as she dug her face into them. 

That wouldn’t do.

Reaching a hand forward, he wound her hair around his wrist and pulled her head back, gripping the base of her ponytail for leverage. A choked sob left her as she was forced up onto her hands, neck craned back so her gaze lifted to the ceiling. The new position made it so Inuyasha could hear every mewl, whimper and cry that left her, pairing so wonderfully with his own grunts and groans that were pulled from him with each thrust. 

Their height difference made it easy for him to hover over her, amber meeting mahogany as he continued to pound into her over and over again. The look on her face, slack-jawed and eyes wide with pleasure, mirrored his own, the two of them completely enraptured with each other, “You love my cock,” it wasn’t a question - he knew she did. He knew that she hungered for it often and would try to get a taste whenever she could, which he always indulged.

“I do. It stretches me so good…” Kagome breathed, reaching between her legs again to let her fingers feel his cock slide into her so effortlessly, “I wanna see,” she begged through a whine, able to nod ever so slightly, despite the grip on her hair, “ _Please_ , I wanna see.” 

Leaning down, he captured her lips with his own, tongue pressing hard against her own to demand dominance. Releasing her hair, he wrapped his arm around her chest and shoulders to keep her upright. Pressing her hard against him, he needed to pull his lips from her out of sheer discomfort, instead digging his head into the crook of her neck and placing deep, bruising kisses there. 

If she wanted to play dirty, she would have to deal with wearing his hickeys for the next few days.

“Inuyasha, _please_ . Please, let me see,” she sobbed, forgoing his title by saying his name and portraying just how _badly_ she wanted what she was begging for. The sound of his name wrapped in such a desperate sob had him losing some of his resolve, growling against her throat as he continued his vicious thrusts as he drove himself closer to his end. 

After indulging himself a little, he gave into her request and began to maneuver their bodies so she would be able to see _exactly_ how well he filled her. Lifting her so her back was pressed against his chest, Inuyasha hooked his arms beneath the underside of her knees, spreading her legs wide in the process. Relaxing into his hold, Kagome let him move them so he was up on his knees on the bed and shuffling so they were facing the mirror that was hung over the dresser in front of her bed. 

To keep her steady, Inuyasha let go of one of Kagome’s legs to move one of her arms to wrap around the back of his neck and over his shoulders. With the mirror in front of them, mahogany eyes looked to the junction between their legs. What she saw had her release a happy whimper, pleased to see just how stretched he made her and how well her pussy seemed to snuggle itself around the girth of him, “I love it,” she mewled, taking her free hand to run down between her legs and over where they met. 

The position allowed him to see as well, watching as her fingers ran over her clit and over the underside of his shaft, “You love seeing how full you are, don’tcha baby?” And fuck, if he didn’t love it too. Nodding, the petite woman gave a small hum of confirmation before trying to wiggle her hips further down onto his shaft, “You wanna watch me fuck you?” he husked against her jawline before nipping at the curve of it. Another whimpered noise of approval from his future wife entered his ears and had the hanyou grinning to himself, “Whadya say?”

“Please!” she cried out unabashedly, “Please, daddy. Fuck m- _ah_!” The end of her pleading was a surprised shriek as he gave her what she wanted. The way he pushed his hips up as he dropped her down onto his cock hit so deep within her that she swore he was pushing into her stomach, “Yes!” she cried, watching as her pussy took the girth and length of him over and over. 

“Fuck!” he groaned, seeing his cock covered in her glistening juices of desire that he’d caused and enforced with every touch, kiss and upward motion of his hips, “Look at how cock hungry your pussy is,” he cooed through gritted teeth before releasing a growl of approval, “That’s right baby, keep playin’ with yourself,” he urged, seeing her fingers circle her clit before running down to feel how his cock moved up into her pussy for a moment.

With his arm hooked back beneath her knee, he was able to keep her steady so he could simply thrust his hips upwards hard and fast. The ramp-up of intensity had Kagome gasping, panting and mewling with just how deep and fast he was hitting every inch inside of her. It had her mind falling into autopilot, fingers continuing to circle her clit as her other hand’s wrapped over his shoulders found his ear furthest from her. The touch rewarded Kagome with a low, purr-like growl from her fiance, seeing his eyes shut tightly closed in the reflection of the mirror. 

The small touch of her fingers rubbing against his ear had that familiar flame building in his gut with the promise of eventual release. She knew it, too - knew how sensitive his ears were and receptive to any touch she gave them. She loved them, even when he didn’t. 

Forcing his eyes open, he dropped her onto his cock and kept her still there, moving his head to look up at her, “Gimme a taste,” he growled lowly, keeping his face close to hers. Kagome knew he didn’t mean a kiss, lifting her hand from her clit and letting pussy-soaked fingers run over his tongue that he’d stuck out from his mouth. 

It was the first taste of her since he’d been home, and god _damn_ did he ever love it. Skilled tongue ran over and between her fingers before feeling her push her fingers into his mouth. Wrapping his lips around her middle and ring finger, he sucked them clean with a contented hum. Never did he pull his gaze from hers as he did so.

Nipping at the knuckles of her fingers, it was the signal for her to take from his mouth. With that hand free, she cupped his cheek and leaned her head down to capture his lips with her own. It was open-mouthed and needy, tongues battling against one another as Kagome released a high-pitched moan of need. The taste of herself against his tongue rivaled the most luxurious champagne, leaving Kagome yearning for nothing but him.

The gentle rubbing of her fingers didn’t stop, enjoying the sensation of the soft fur against the pads of them and encouraging her to continue. 

Pulling from her mouth but keeping his face close to her, he began to pick up the pace of his thrusts against her. He wanted to watch her come undone, watch her face in real time as he brought to the end of her release. In that position, he managed to hit a spot within her that was a guarantee for a hard, intense orgasm, and Kagome could feel it deep in her core, “Cum for me,” he encouraged, enjoying the closeness of her hand on his cheek as well as his ear, “Watch yourself cum for me,” he commanded, nipping at her lower lip before nudging her hand with his chin to gesture for her to let go and look at her reflection in the mirror, “Don’t you _dare_ look away,” he panted against her ear as he continued his brutal pace.

“Oh fuck, daddy. It’s so deep,” she whimpered, moving her hand back to her clit, circling it, “I’m gonna make a mess,” she gasped as she began to lean into the feeling of her impending orgasm, still driven forward by the added sensation of the plug in her ass.

“Do it. Make a fuckin’ mess for me,” he repeated, making each thrust as intense as the last but mindful of the fact that he didn’t want to meet his own second end here yet, “I want you t’see it.” 

The way her fingers moved in a much more frantic and erratic told him she was close to meeting her end, “Yes. Yes. Yes.” Kagome repeated the word over and over again as her climax came closer and closer. Gasping in between every other string of that word, it changed from breathy and needy to louder and frenzied before she finally released something akin to a scream. 

As difficult as it was, Kagome kept her eyes open long enough for her to see that gush of her orgasm before giving in and closing her eyes while arching her back. Inuyasha had managed to catch a glimpse of the mess she made, grinning to himself as he slowled his motions so she could ride out the high as she saw fit, “Fuck yeah, baby. I love it when you do that,” he praised, feeling her hips jolt and gyrate involuntarily against his cock.

No coherent words were spoken, more so babbling gibberish and broken sentences that echoed throughout the bedroom as she rode out her orgasm. The tensing of her body meant her fingers clamped down a little too hard on her fiance’s ear, a loud snarl leaving him as a result, “Dammit-” Tilting his head, he tried to free the furry appendage and managed to do so with more force than he wanted there to be.

Before she could fully come down, Inuyasha pulled her from him and tossed her onto the bed, immediately climbing over her to push his cock back within her. Kagome gasped and arched her back, releasing that breath with a choked sob as he started an immediate brutal pace. Held up on his arms, elbows locked in place, he looked down between them and he pounded into her over and over again. The sting of his ear had dissipated, but the irritation had remained, driving him to fuck her with reckless abandon. 

All Kagome could do was grip his arms, body still completely on fire from the intense orgasm he’d given her not a few moments before. The loud moans and cries that left her weren’t demure anymore, but desperate, gasping, shrieking sounds of pleasure that had her eyes rolling to the back of her head and her nails digging into the flesh of his arms. 

Each time they made contact had a slapping sound follow it, causing those sounds Kagome made to jump and skip, “O-oh fu-uck!” 

Set in a more primal state of mind, Inuyasha’s sounds of pleasure resembled that of a predator, low, gritty and almost dangerous. They’d had their fun, their exploration, but now he wanted to _fuck her_ into submission. She’d triggered something in him by dealing that small amount of pain, a reaction that sparked the desire to finish what he’d set out to do when he’d come home.

“Take it,” he snarled through gritted teeth, teeth bared towards her as he moved one hand at a time to take hers from his arms and pin them above her head, “Take it like the little cock hungry slut you are.”

Kagome could see it in his eyes, the way his pupils had shrunk to slits and seemed to glow with a crimson undertone. This is what she’d wanted. This side of him that let go of all inhibitions and took her selfishly. 

Those eyes flitted to the side, towards the window, and Kagome could see the wicked smirk that passed over his face. Though he’d never go so far as to fuck her out in the open, the newly awakened possessive side of him wanted to have the world know just who she belonged to. He wanted them to know that he had claimed her as his and no one could have her in the ways he did. Yes, most of her life was online and he had to share her in some aspects, but not now - not like this.

Her own gaze followed his before their eyes met and Kagome could only imagine what he was thinking. 

It wasn’t until his hips stopped their vicious pace that she realized just what she was in for. A devastated sound was yanked from her as she felt him leave her empty, only to feel his vice-like grip on one of her wrists wrenching her to her feet. Before she could say anything or ask what he was doing, he was behind her once again, pressing her back against his chest as he gripped her hips and led them towards the floor to ceiling window.

“Da- _ah!_ ” she shrieked at the feeling of his fangs nipping at the curve of her shoulder, feeling as though it could have been hard enough to break the skin if he really wanted.

“Mine,” he husked against her skin as he pressed her front against the glass, Kagome’s hands lifting to chest level so she could brace herself.

“Wait, no,” she whimpered, feeling too exposed with her breasts close to being pressed against the glass, “Daddy, I don’t wan-”

“Doesn’t matter what you want,” he snapped, voice still holding that primal tone as he ran one of his hands down between her thighs to run his fingers over her clit and between her folds. She was still soaked, practically dripping against his fingers as he toyed with her, “You had your fun, now I get to have mine,” he continued against her ear as his free hand cupped one of her breasts, thumb and index finger pinching the nipple and rolling it softly.

All she could do was make a sad excuse of a protest as her hand ran down to grip his wrist of the hand between her legs, “People will see,” she whimpered frantically, only to hear an amused scoff leave him.

“I want them to see,” he teased against her ear as he moved his fingers up to circle her clit, getting exactly what he wanted with the sound of a surprised yelp, “I want them to see how much of a little needy whore you are for me - and _only-_ ” he pinched her nipple a little harder at that word, causing Kagome to let out a short shriek of surprise, “Me.”

“Inuyasha,” she squeaked, hearing the low, predatory snarl that rumbled in his chest at the sound of his name.

“I’m gonna fill you with my cum, Kagome - to the fuckin’ brim,” the snarl of his voice that wrapped around her name had her shivering, letting her head hang forward as she pushed her ass back against his cock, “Until your tight little pussy is leakin’ with it.”

Yes. 

She wanted that since he’d left that morning. 

She loved when he came inside her and claimed her in the most instinctual way. It meant that, for the next few days, he would be extremely affectionate, having told her he acted like that because the scent of him mixed with hers the best that way.

Still, being in front of a window, so exposed to the other buildings and people that were on their level in their apartments, it intimidated her. But she didn’t stop him, didn’t think her mind would let her, and simply continued to make pathetic attempts at deterring him.

Without warning, he’d moved his hips and bucked them forward to enter her with a grunt. Kagome moved her hand from his wrist then placed it on the glass in front of her to keep her braced for impact. A yelp of surprise echoed throughout her bedroom as her pussy swiftly became accustomed to the size of him, “Oh fuck!” she whined, eyes rolling to the back of her head as she felt him start up that familiar brutal pace that could only be described as pure _fucking_.

Wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her stable, he gripped inside of one of her thighs and pulled her leg up and out so she was only standing on the other. The sudden possibility of imbalance had Kagome shriek with concern, only to hear her fiance growl out of annoyance, “You think I’d let you fall?” he chided through heavy panting, looking down to watch himself enter her again and again.

If it were any other circumstance, Kagome would have snapped back with some snide comment, but the way he hit so deep inside her made it difficult to think.

The build up in his core was starting to hit the boiling point, continuing to snap his hips forward so hard that eventually Kagome had no choice but to press her breasts up against the glass to keep some sort of mental stability. The entire time, she kept her eyes closed, afraid that someone just so happened to see them and took a seat to continue watching. As exhilarating as it was, there was still a piece of her that held bashfulness and modesty and it was hard to let go of, even after years of being with him.

Snap after snap of his hips continued, adjusting his arm to wrap around her chest, hand cupping one of her breasts and pull her more straight up and against him. The new position made it easy for him to press his lips against her ear, whispering crude, encouraging words to her and riling both of them up at the same time.

When it all started to become too much and those telltale signs of his end drew near, he let go of her leg and let her foot hit the ground. That now free arm wound under armpit and his hand gripped her throat, though barely squeezed, “I’m gonna cum,” he panted against her ear as the thrusts of his hips became erratic and frantic, “Oh fuck, oh fu- _uh!_ ” the choked groan that left him was long, filling her with ropes of his cum to the point of keeping his promise. 

The trickle of his cum ran down the inside of one of her thighs as Inuyasha finally bottomed out and pressed his hips flush against her ass, feeling how the jewel of her butt plug dug into his skin.

Slowly, his knees gave way, taking her down with him until her chest was against the floor and his body leaned over hers. Both of them were left panting heavily, a thin sheet of sweat coating their bodies as they both came down from the extreme highs they’d been experiencing for the last hour or so. 

Resting his forehead between her shoulder blades, he closed his eyes and started on her aftercare, “Fuck, you’re sucha good girl, Kagome. _My_ good girl.” The praise had her humming happily, feeling his slow, wet kisses pressed to her spine, “Bed or bath?” he asked, running his hands down her sides and over the tops of her thighs in a soothing motion.

“Bath,” she stated simply, feeling as though she’d need one after what they’d just done, “With bubbles.”

“And me?” he asked, seeing her nod lazily, “Okay,” one more kiss was placed to her shoulder before he straightened and sat back on his heels. Leisurely, he pulled his cock from her, seeing more of his cum drip out and onto the floor beneath her. The emptiness had her whimper, and the sight of his cum made him coo at the same time. The sparkle of the plug reminded him it was there, running one of his hands over her spine as the other gripped the end of it, “Relax, baby,” he cooed before slowly pulling the plug from her ass. 

A soft whine left her, feeling the stretch but for a moment before it was out of her completely, “Good girl,” he praised, pressing a kiss to the small of her back. Leaving the plug on the floor for now, he maneuvered her so her arms were around his neck and her legs were wrapped around his waist. Climbing to his feet with ease, he held her up under her thighs as he made his way back to the bed, prepared to lay her down on it. 

When he did, he pressed a kiss to her lips, nose and chin before lifting a hand to brush her bangs from her face, “I’m gonna go start the bath and get you some water.”

“Then cuddles while we wait?”

Inuyasha nodded at that, seeing her lips pull into a sleepy smile before lifting her head to steal one more kiss from him. A moment later, he broke it, pushing himself off the bed and making his way to the en suite. 

Turning on the rather sizable two-person tub, he crushed up a bit of a bubble bar and tossed it into the water before checking to see if the temperature was how she liked it. He’d only ever bathe with her after a session like the one they’d just played out, as otherwise he often felt that he was being burned alive. How she managed to find that amount of heat tolerable, let alone comfortable, he’d never know.

Walking out of the bathroom, he made note of how she was still in the same position as he left her and swiftly made his way to the kitchen. 

Turning on the tap, he filled a glass with water before making his way back into her bedroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he handed the glass of water to her, watching as she propped herself up on her elbow to drink more comfortably. 

With half of the water gone, she handed the glass back to him, “Thank you,” she chirped, watching as her fiance put the glass on the nightstand and moved onto the bed. Pulling her against him, he adjusted the pillows so he was propped up but her head was rested on his sternum, an arm draped over his abs. 

Out of habit, he pulled the already loosened ponytail free to run his hands through her hair and gently scratch at her scalp, “How’re you feelin’?”

The touch of his hand had her lulled into a sense of contentment, eyes closed as she prepared herself to take a power nap before the bath. The gentle tenor of his voice had her opening her eyes some, “Mmm, sore,” she stated honestly, knowing that he would want to know that, “A little embarrassed.”

Inuyasha stopped the motion of his hand then, peering down at her with a sense of concern, “Embarrassed?” he asked, “Why?” Any other time, it would have been but forward rather abrasively, but knew better than to feed into the thought of her possibly disappointing him.

“The window,” she explained, giving enough context for him to understand what she meant, “Someone might have seen.”

The soft touches of his hand started again, running his fingers down the nape of her neck and between her shoulder blades before running back up again, “I don’t think anyone did but,” he used his other hand to gently coax her chin upward, “Even if we did, we’re moving out next week anyways.”

That thought had Kagome feeling more at ease, realizing that he was right, “Yeah,” she agreed, feeling the man beneath her start to move so he was laying on his side facing her, arm outstretched for her to rest her head on.

“We won’t do that again, if you don’t want to,” he stated honestly, gently brushing some hair behind her ear with his other hand. Seeing her hesitate with an answer, Inuyasha’s brows furrowed with concern, “Kagome, what’s wrong?” it wasn’t pushing or accusatory, genuinely set with unease at her hesitation.

“You liked it, though,” she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“So? I like a whole hell of a lot of things when it comes to you,” he stated with a reassuring grin, seeing Kagome give a genuine smile in return, “The only thing I care about is if you’re comfortable, I’ve already told you that.”

“I know. I’m glad we tried it, just…” Kagome shrugged softly, keeping her gaze on his as she ran her hands down the front of his chest, letting the statement trail off. 

Taking one of her hands from his chest, he pressed a soothing kiss to her wrist, all while still keeping his eyes locked on hers, “Were you uncomfortable?” Kagome gave a shy nod, “Then we won’t do that again.”

Lacing their fingers together, he pulled their hands against his chest and gave them a squeeze. Kagome leaned forward, asking for a kiss and easily getting one from him, wanting to make sure she knew he wasn’t the least bit upset. He knew that, if it was really bad or she was pushed too far outside of her comfort zone, she would have said her safeword. That trust had been established between them, so he didn’t feel the need to ask why she didn’t use it. 

Besides, she’d made it clear after the fact, communicating to him that she didn’t want to do it again and he would take that to heart. 

Kagome hummed against his lips before pulling away only enough to brush their noses against one another, “I love you,” she murmured, hearing her fiance give a content, purr-like growl as he gave her another soft peck.

“I love you, too,” he replied sweetly before pressing a kiss to her nose and moving to lift her off the bed, “I’m sure the bath’s full now.” 

Carrying her to the bathroom, he saw the water level was at a perfect place and turned off the water. The bubbles were thick but not too high, the citrus smell of the bubble bar lingering in the air. Sitting her on the edge of the tub, feet in the water, Inuyasha grabbed a rogue hair dye on the bathroom counter and pulled her hair up into a messy bun for her. Kagome couldn’t help but smile at that, loving the fact that he took the extra time to do little things like that for her.

After doing the same for his own hair so he didn’t get any of it wet, he stepped into the tub and sank down before reaching both hands out for her to take. Helping her in, he pulled her back against his chest, letting her head rest against his shoulder as he heard her release a hum of contentment, “Good temperature?” he asked, finding himself to be uncomfortable by it, but finding it worth it when he heard her hum in confirmation as she nodded, “Good.”

With his lips pressed to her temple, Kagome moved her head to look up at him, “Thank you,” she murmured, offering him a content smile as her fingers gently ran over her bicep, “I guess we gotta clean up before the realtor gets here tomorrow,” she stated, hearing her fiance scoff at the fact that she was already out of her subspace.

“I’ll change the sheets and wipe down the window before we go to bed,” he offered as he pressed a small kiss to her lips, unable to keep himself from doing so. 

When they pulled away, Kagome relaxed into his hold with eyes closed, feeling his chin rest on the crown of her head as she let the hot water relax her muscles, “Speaking of keeping up appearances,” Inuyasha began, smirking to himself in preparation for her reaction, “You might also wanna wear a turtleneck tomorrow.”

Kagome’s eyes shot open, knowing exactly what he meant. Pulling from his hold, she turned her torso towards him with a rather faux-offended look on her face, “Inuyasha!” she scolded, “You asshole!” she splashed him then, hearing his laughter as he lifted his arms to block the wave she pushed towards him. 

“Worth it.”


End file.
